This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more specifically to a cable to board power connector assembly having a rotatable locking member.
Some electrical systems include one or more connectors that are removably mounted in a chassis. For instance, in some applications, power supplies may be slid into a chassis. The power supplies can be removed for service or replacement. Typically, a cable mounted connector mates with a header connector on a board in the power supply. Jackscrews are typically used to assure that the connectors are reliably mated. However, in some systems, the chassis or board is mounted in a case with a hinged or otherwise closeable cover which limits connector space. Cables must be negotiated out of the case and the connectors must remain reliably mated when the case is closed. Jackscrews are commonly used in pairs with one jackscrew at each end of the connector. A disadvantage associated with jackscrews is that one or more of the jackscrews may interfere with the closing of the cover.
When several connectors are mounted on a panel, cable routing may become more of a problem. Often cables must be turned or otherwise manipulated to exit the case. Typically, technicians forcibly bend the cables in order to route the cables in a desired direction. Care must be taken, however, to avoid damage to the cable that may result from excessive pulling or twisting on the cable. This problem is alleviated when the connector provides a right angle wire exit. In another disadvantage, the use of the typical two-jackscrew retention system generally precludes the provision of a right angle wire exit on the connector.
There is a need for a cable to board connector system that may be used in applications having a board mounted connector in a closed case that negotiates wires out of the case and keeps the connectors reliably mated when the case is closed.